


Can't Make You Love Me

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [39]
Category: Boy Meets World, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to think you were gone so often because you were cheating, but that's not true. The truth is that I can't make you love me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/Boy Meets World  
Title: Can't Make You Love Me  
Characters: Sam McCall and Jack Hunter  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Jack Hunter  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: "I used to think you were gone so often because you were cheating, but that's not true. The truth is that I can't make you love me."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 234 without title and ending.

Word used: Coming home

Drabble #39: Can't Make You Love Me

Sam knew that Jack was coming home today and she wasn't ready to see him. She also knew that he wasn't going to be happy to get the divorce papers, but it had to be done.

Things between the two of them weren't working. Jack spent more time offshore to avoid being home and Sam barely ever saw him. That wasn't the way to handle a marriage.

She had just gotten out of the shower and at the sound of Jack's key in the lock, got dressed and went to meet him downstairs. "We need to talk," Sam told him.

The two of them took a seat at the kitchen table, facing each other. Jack began to speak. "I knew this was coming. I could tell when you quit calling me every day."

Sam nodded and then started to talk. "I used to think you were gone so often because you were cheating, but that's not true. The truth is that I can't make you love me."

A few moments later, she went to get the divorce papers from her purse. Before long, the two of them had signed the papers and all ties between them were now severed.

Sam looked up as he left and walked into the living room after he was gone. She teared up again, but didn't know if it was because she was angry at Jack for leaving, or at herself for letting him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
